The Pulchritudinous Flames
by WeirdKailey
Summary: Since the house fire that killed Bella's parents, she has been living with the Blacks. In her final year of High School she meets a family that changes her life entirely.
1. Prologue

_Parents dead, Child injured in Fork house fire_

The parents, Renee and Charlie Swan pronounced dead and their child, Isabella Swan injured after flames broke out in a Forks home early Thursday morning, according to a Forks Fire spokesman. When firefighters responded to the scene at 2:41 a.m. there was already heavy fire in the kitchen and smoke throughout the one-and-a-half-story home, said the spokesman, Fire Director Glenn Sacks. The injured child was found outside her first story bedroom window, having crawled through her window. Firefighters extricated a woman and man, who were pronounced dead at the scene, Sacks said. Fire investigators remained at the scene until early afternoon and had not determined a cause of the fire.

Memorial for Charlie and Renee Swan are to occur on the following Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 1

I peddled my bike through the crumbling, dirt road of the reservation, my bike tires spiting up mud as I raced to arrive at school on time.

My bike groaned as I stood up on the peddles, pushing my ancient bicycle well past its limits.

I sped up as my bike gained more traction on the forever damp, puddle ridden roads of Forks, Washington. I sat back down and pulled up my hood as I coasted around a corner, approximately 3 blocks away from Forks High. I heard the acceleration of a vehicle and quickly hopped the curb onto the sidewalk. A shiny, silver Volvo passed me and pulled into the school parking lot with me close behind it. I flew passed the Volvo and hopped of my bike as I slowed it near a tree. I dropped to a knee and swung my backpack around so it sat in front of me, unsnapping the flap and pulling out my bike lock. Once I was sure my bicycle was secure I donned my backpack and rushed into Forks High.

Forks is a small town located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. It rains 99% of the time here and without fail. There's not much to entertain the students attending Forks High, but they deal with movie nights and gossip. Yes, this is a small town so word gets around mighty fast since everyone knows everyone.

I spend most of my time roaming the forests in the reservation and at the beach. If you're thinking of crystal clear blue water and hot sand squishing between your toes as you walk along the coast; you are seriously mistaken. La Push is nothing like that, you're lucky if you don't get hypothermia when you stick your feet in the water.

I slid into my seat just as the bell ringed, signaling the first day senior year to commence.

All my classes were already boring me by the time lunch rolled around. Class periods were filled with teachers handing out syllabuses and going over the rules of the school and their class.

I walked into the lunch room and headed straight for the salad bar. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of iced tea and headed outside to my bike.

I plopped down and sat cross-legged, taking a bite out of my apple before setting it on my bike seat. I pulled my oneie I had packed this morning. I cleared it in one hit and stashed it back in my bag. I finished my apple, put some eye drops in and headed to class.

I was the first one in class so I got to choose my seat. I picked the table on the far right, 2nd table from the back near the windows. I began to feel the effects of the marijuana and stared outside while I sipped my iced tea, waiting for class to begin.

I didn't realize I was zoned out until I heard my name mentioned from the front of the class. I jerked into reality and snapped my head towards the front.

I saw the most gorgeous man on the planet headed in my direction, his molten black eyes capturing my dull brown ones. His face had to have been carved from the gods; he had high cheekbones, a strong angular jawline, a straight nose, and full luscious lips. His hair was a deep bronze, and was good ol' bedhead. His slender yet muscular body slid into the seat next to me. I quickly diverted my eyes and stared down at the desk. This guy was going to kill me; he was my own personal death wish.

"You reek of marijuana" a velvety voice whispered near my ear.

I jumped in my seat and my chair screeched, effectively gaining everyone's attention in the classroom.

"A problem, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner questioned, a bit irritated with the interruption.

"No sir" I retorted.

Mr. Banner hmph-ed and got back to reading off the rules off of the syllabus.

I glared back at mystery man, who simply raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I haven't seen you in Forks before"

"My family and I just moved here from Alaska."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the boring-est town in the world"

"I wouldn't say that. I almost hit a person on a bike today, so I'd say that's pretty exciting"

My eyes twitched. I'm the only one who rides a bike in Forks. I turned to look at him and I swear that crooked grin could make panties drop. I quickly diverted my eyes and tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner. Ignoring him really didn't help matters any. I felt him beside me, it felt like he was buzzing next to me, drawing me in. I started to get a little aroused in class by just sitting next to this man! What is wrong with me?

The bell rang and I was saved. I quickly got shot up and was the first one out of the room. Thank god Biology was my last class of the day.

I reached my bike and quickly unlocked it and hopped on. Forks High got out 40 minutes before the school on the Reservation and I wanted a little alone time before Jake got home.

I put my iPod on shuffle and quickly sped home. Once the little red shack came into view I swung my right leg over the bike and slowed the bike down before tossing it next to the house and jogging up to the front door. A piece of paper was taped to the door; It read "Bella, I left to go spend some time with Harry, Billy."

So Billy was gone and Jake was still at school, I had the house to myself for once. I grabbed a glass of water and headed to my room.

My room was simple enough, the walls and floor were both natural wood and I had a queen size bed pushed into the left corner with a olive green quilt. My bookshelf was overloaded with books, mostly of the classical variety but some newer one's as well. My desk, across from the door held my laptop and in the drawers, various items. My closet was a walk-in, the only walk-in closet in this house. My closet was filled with dark, earth tone colors; One day I had decided to organize my closet but it just became a mess again with clothes hanging half way off hangers and jackets and sweater scattered around the floor.

I threw my backpack on my bed and went in my closet.

I shed my sweater, leaving my oversized "Dead Men Tell No Tales" tank top. I pulled off my boyfriend jeans, I decided not to bother with pants and just keep my panties on. As I was leaving I grabbed my vibrator I hid inside a sock and sprawled out on my bed.

I started to rub myself and thoughts of the man that sat next to me in biology flooded my mind. I pulled down my panties and began to rub the tip on my clit, I moaned out in pleasure and trusted the vibrator inside me. My hips started to move as I got closer and closer to an orgasm.

I heard the front door swing open and bang against the outside. I looked at the clock and realized Jake's school got out 5 minutes ago.

I jumped off my bed, pulled up my panties and threw my vibrator into my closet and shutting the door. I slid into my desk chair and booted up my computer.

I tried to calm my racing heart once I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Heya Bells," Jake came in and stood next to me.

"No pants?" he faltered

"No, they were rubbing me the wrong way the whole day today."

"Well, I could rub you the right way if you wish" Jake whispered near my ear as his hands started to massage my shoulders.

Me and Jake had fucked before, but that way only because we were both high as fuck and horny. Well hey, maybe I could still get my rocks off after all.

"You wanna toke up first?" I stood up and spun around so I was facing him. My arms snaked up to wrap around his neck.

"Hell yeah" He grinned, grabbing fistfuls of my ass in his hands. I grinded my hips against his erection, gained a more pronounced smile.

When Jake grinned I couldn't help but wish that grin was crooked.

We ended up smoking out of the new bong I got down in Port Angles and quickly went to Jake's room to fuck.

Jake threw me on the bed and pulled down my lace panties. He pulled me towards the end of the bed, wrapping his arms around my thighs and placing his head between my legs. Once he started eating me out, I realized I wasn't getting any pleasure from this. It felt like I was getting licked by a dog, a slobbery dog at that. There was no way this was going to continue.

"Jake, I want you. I want your cock pounding into me. I need it." I wined and faked heavy breathing.

He growled and flipped me over. I heard the sound of a belt being undone and in one quick motion, he was inside me. I moaned out in pleasure. Jake pounded into me, fucking me just how I liked it. Jake's cock had mad girth and I squealed and twitched as I came, Jake following quickly. He grunted and growled as he held my hips in his steel grip.

We collapsed on his bed and quickly tried to catch our breath.

"You were great Jake" I said rubbing his back as I faced him.

"Thanks Bells, you were too" He smiled at me with squinty eyes.

We laid there for a while, just quietly enjoying each other's presence. Once I heard Jake's heavy breathing I knew he had passed out.

I quietly moved around his room, collecting my clothes and tip-toeing to my bedroom.

I changed back into my jeans and sweater and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

As I was just finishing up the fish fry I heard the screen door slam open and Billy and Harry's voices fill the house.

"Bella are you spoiling us with your famous fish fry?" I smiled as I walked up and gave Billy a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not spoiling you, just treating you!"

"Hey, can I stay for dinner?" Harry asked smiling shyly and raising his hand like a child.

Billy and I laughed and nodded our heads.

"Of course you can Harry!" Billy bellowed.

We heard groans coming from the hall and a sleepy, rumpled Jake coming around the corner. "Damn it dad, can't you keep it down a bit."

"Well you should be up anyways; Bella fixed us her famous fish fry!"

I plated their dinners and set the plates down on the table. We all gathered around the tiny dining room table and dug in. There was no conversation while everyone stuffed their faces with food.

"I'm guessing it's good?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"The hell it is! It's fantastic!" Harry patted my back "Great job Swan"

I blushed and started back on my food as everyone continued eating.

Harry went home after dinner saying "that was the best meal I've had in all my years of livin'".

I talked Jake and Billy into doing dishes since I made dinner, it took some convincing but I eventually got them to agree.

I went to my room, pulled on my pajamas and got ready for bed.

I said my goodnights and curled up in my bed. I couldn't help but think how I must figure out what mystery man's name is tomorrow.


End file.
